Highest of Temperature
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Suhu ruangan itu meningkat, kala di mana dua insan saling memadu kasih-bercinta dengan orang yang kau cintai dan kau rindukan/A Kyumin Fanfiction/A sekuel of Heart fanfic/Dedicated for Cho Kyuhyun's Birthday/Warn: Lemon! Lime! NC! PWP! SMUT!/Wanna RnR?


_**HOT**_

_**Highest of Temperature**_

** Fujimoto Yumi****, 2012**

_**Kyumin and others**_

_**God, Themselves, Belong to each other**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Drama, SMUT(?)**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Length : OneShoot**_

_**Summary**_** : Dan hari ini, di hari ulang tahunmu,**

**Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa suhu kamar ini begitu panas?**

**Apakah kau tahu?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, Lemon, Lime, PWP, OOC!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Happy birthday **_**papi Kyu~**

**Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu.**

**Semoga cepat sebar undangan pernikahan untuk **_**KMS**_**, yak?**

**Di tunggu^^ **

**Sungmin Cuma cinta Kyuhyun :D**

**Cinta KyuMin abadi untuk selamanya :D**

_**Don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT!**_

_**Hoper you read and comment =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**HOT**_

_**Highest of Temperature**_

**.**

_**Present by**_** Fujimoto Yumi**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hampir tiga hari Sungmin uring-uringan. Membayangkan malam terpanjang yang akan ia lewati bersama sang kekasih di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di negeri sana sering senyam-senyum mesum sendirian membayangkan tubuh <em>Bunny<em> _boy_-nya membuat Siwon dan Eunhyuk geleng-geleng sekaligus ngeri dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang sudah merasa gerah dan heran bertanya, "Kau ini kenapa sih _magnae_? Daritadi cengangas-cengenges aja kayak orang gila? Jangan bilang Cuma gara-gara ngga bisa ketemu Sungmin _hyung_. Kan tinggal sehari lagi, _magnae_ mesuuummm," tanya serta ucap Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Eunhyuk menelan ludah. Sebelum terjadi perkelahian, Siwon memisahkan mereka. "Sudah Kyu, _hyung_. Kalian ini bertengkar terus," ujar Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mendengus dan Eunhyuk yang menghela napas lega.

'Selamaaaat akuuu~' batin Eunhyuk girang. Tanpa menyadari ada tatapan _evil_ yang menatapnya tajam. 'Dasar _monkey_. Awas saja kau.'

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minnie, kau itu kenapa sih? Kok kau terlihat gelisah begitu? Kangen sama Kyunnie, hem?" tanya Leeteuk saat semua anggota Super Junior <em>minus<em> –Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang santai di ruang tamu. Terlihat sang _Fishy_ mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau kenapa, _hyung_?"

Tapi Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan bergumam lirih, "Semoga kepulangan mereka di tunda~~ Aaamin~" ucapnya dan berharap tak ada yang mendengar gumamannya. Namun sayang, sepertinya Ryeowook mendengar saat Sungmin bergumam sesuatu. "Tadi kau bilang apa, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook, dan Sungmin memilih menggeleng lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eung~" seorang namja menggeliat di atas kasur <em>pink<em>-nya. Melihat ke arah dinding di mana jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Lalu beralih pada kalender dan seketika matanya terbelalak. Hari ini Kyuhyun pulang? Oh tidaaaaak~~ Malam ini akan jadi malam terburuk untuk—

"MINNIE _CHAGIIII_~~"

—Ku!

Dan Seketika ia mendapat terjangan halus dari sang kekasih. Ia yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya bergumam pelan menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun pagi ini di kamar mereka. 'Loh? Kapan yang lain jemput mereka?' batinnya bertanya. Tapi sentuhan halus di pipinya menyadarkannya, "_Waeyo_, hem?"

'DEG DEG'

'AAAAA~~~ Aku belum siaaaaaap T_T' jeritnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Minnie _bunny_-nya, segera meniup sekitar tengkuk Sungmin membuat Sungmin melenguh pelan dan—tersadar. Refleks, ia mendorong Kyuhyun. "A-apa yang kau l-lakukan, Kyuu?" tanyanya membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Ia menyeringai, "Kau lupa dengan apa yang ku katakan waktu itu, hem, _hyuung_?"

Sungmin merinding merasakan napas Kyuhyun berkeliaran di sekitar tengkuknya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum setan. Lalu mendorong Kyuhyun lagi, "A-aku belum mandi. A-aku mau mandi dulu," gugup Sungmin dan berniat beranjak dari kasur. Namun Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menahan lengannya. "Tidak perlu _baby_~ Karena aku yang akan memandikanmu di sini, hem?"

Sungmin membatu. Oh Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari iblis mesum iniiiii, batin Sungmin nelangsa.

Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum setan dan mendorong Sungmin-nya, menindih sang kekasih lalu menggodanya sedikit dengan memberikan gigitan pada telinga kanan Sungmin membuat namja pink itu melenguh pelan. "Ngh~ Kyuu~" lenguhnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"_Wae hyung_? Kau belum mandi, hem? Bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu mandi keringat? Pasti lebih mantap tuh, _hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin menggeliat tak nyaman. "A-aahh~ K-kyuuhh," desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja langsung meremas juniornya yang masih tertutupi oleh celana tidurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar desahan kekasihnya. "Hem~ desahanmu seksi sekali, _hyung-ah_. Dan bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ulang tahunmu dari sekarang? Dengan tema—em? Bagaimana kalau—Ayo masuki _Bunny_ Min selama tiga hari berturut-turut, hem? Keren 'kan, _hyung_?"

'DEG'

'Kyuhyun beneran mau ngurung akuuu?' batin Sungmin bertanya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan kenikmatan yang tengah ia dapatkan ketika Kyuhyun terus meremas dan memijat juniornya. "K-kyu~ k-kau ngga b-berniat benar-benar—aaah~ mengurungku—k-kaannn?" tanya Sungmin setengah mendesah. Kyuhyun berhenti lalu kembali berbisik di telinga kekasihnya. "Eng—tentu saja tidak—"

Sungmin merasa lega. "_J-jinjja_ Kyu? Kau tidak akan mengurung—"

"—salah lagi _chagiyaaa_~~"

"_MWO_? T-tapi Kyuu~~ masa kau t-tega sih sama—aahhh~~ a-akuu?" kaget serta tanya Sungmin sambil sesekali mendesah. "Eh? Tega apanya? Lagian kan sudah empat hari aku puasa, _hyung_? Dan sekarang lah saatnya aku balas dendam, hehe."

"T-tapi K-kyu, a-aku—AAHHHH~~ _UMMAAAAAAAAAAAA_~~" dan Sungmin mulai berteriak tidak jelas saat Kyuhyun meremas keras juniornya.

Terdengarlah suara Leeteuk yang menggedor pintu kamar mereka. "Kyuhyunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan, he? Cepat temui _umma_ di ruang santai!" pinta Leeteuk di depan kamar mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan kesenangannya dan menggagalkan niatnya untuk mengurung Sungmin.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan berulang tahun. Dan sampai hari ini, seorang Kyuhyun belum mendapatkan jatah tiga harinya. Bahkan mungkin di tambah dengan hari-hari yang terlewat kemarin.<p>

Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa lega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia juga tidak bisa memikirkan nasibnya kalau Kyuhyun memasukinya selama tiga hari. Apakah _hole_nya akan sobek? #plak

Dan ia tak mau memikirkan itu. Namun mengingat ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi—mungkin ia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Walau ia harus menyakinkan diri sepenuh hati bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah~" untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin mendengar sang kekasih menghela napas. Frustasi, eh? Sudah beberapa hari atau minggu? Ia tidak mendapatkan jatahnya, <em>eoh<em>?

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Bertanya lembut pada kekasihnya. "_Wae_ Kyunnie? Ada masalah, hem?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan membawa tangan kekasihnya itu pada miliknya yang ternyata sudah menegang. "Ini. masalahku ada di sini, _hyung_~" Sungmin diam. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya seakan meremas junior Kyuhyunnya. "T-tapi Kyuu—"

"Tiga hari lagi aku ultah loh, _hyung_? Aku minta kau menuntaskan ini saja deh sebagai hadiahnya. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya. Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya. Ia mulai berpikir. A-apakah mungkin? T-tapi, ia bisa apa? Baiklah, mungkin ini memang jalan satu-satunya.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangguk dan memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja evil_ di depannya tersenyum—iblis, eh?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun memulai kegiatan ini dengan mencium Sungmin. Mendominasi bibir itu dan melahapnya habis. Sehingga keseluruhan bibir Sungmin ada di dalam bibirnya. Sesekali menyedot bibir itu penuh nafsu dan seakan merasa haus. Tak membiarkan Sungmin membalas karena percuma—saat Sungmin ingin membalas, ia sudah merasa kalah karena ganasnya Kyuhyun ketika mereka berciuman.<p>

Sungmin sendiri lebih fokus untuk merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang memainkan bibirnya. Sambil sesekali ia berusaha memainkan balik bibir kekasih di atasnya. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, bibir bekerja—tangan pun juga.

Hei, tapi apakah mungkin ia benar-benar akan memasuki Sungmin selama tiga hari ke depan tanpa berhenti seperti rencananya yang tertunda kemarin? Jika iya? Oh _hell nooo_~~, batin Sungmin menangis.

"Emmhh~~ K-kyummhh~" erang Sungmin dalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun tak peduli, sekali pun ia mendengar erangan Sungmin—justru ia tak berhenti. Baginya, erangan Sungmin adalah dorongan untuk bertindak lebih. Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur, mulai membuka celana yang Sungmin kenakan. Meremas junior Sungmin dari luar dengan celana dalam masih menghiasi junior kesayangannya itu.

Namun tak lama, nasib celana dalam Sungmin mungkin memang tak seberuntung yang ia kira. Kyuhyun menarik kain tersisa yang Sungmin pakai di bagian bawah itu dengan kasar. Membuat Sungmin harus memeluk Kyuhyun erat agar tak terbawa #loh?

Bibirnya masih sibuk merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang menciumnya. Mendominasi dirinya, memakan habis bibir _plump_nya. Dan ia tak peduli. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun berikan. Tak peduli jika setelah ini Kyuhyun akan langsung menerobos masuk tanpa persiapan atau peregangan. Entah setan apa—yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah sentuhan Kyuhyun pada sekujur tubuhnya. Meminta agar belaian-belaian itu menggelitik, memberikan kepuasan pada tubuh yang entah sejak kapan terasa panas.

Suhu di ruangan mereka pun mendadak naik, mencapai suhu tertinggi saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan membuka semua kain yang ada pada tubuh kekasihnya. Menatap intens pahatan Tuhan pada namja di depannya. Yang begitu indah yang membuat dirinya selalu lupa diri akan semuanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin menatapnya sayu dengan kedua tangannya yang pasrah dan kakinya yang mengangkang. Memperlihatkan juniornya yang sudah menegang. Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin dan membelai junior Sungmin halus, membuat Sungmin mendesah, "A-aahh, K-kyunnieehh~~" desahnya yang bagi Kyuhyun terdengar erotis. Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mendekati junior Sungmin, menjulurkan lidahnya dan memainkannya pada ujung lubang yang ada pada benda yang sudah menjadi kesayangannya itu.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menyuarakan kenikmatannya dengan mendesah, mengerang dan segala macam yang dapat menyampaikan apa yang kini ia rasakan. Mengangkat-angkat pinggulnya seakan meminta Kyuhyun melahap habis miliknya. "_Wae hyung_? Tidak sabar, _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa _Bunny_-nya benar-benar telah sampai pada nafsu tertinggi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau sudah panas rupanya. Baiklah, baiklah," ejek Kyuhyun. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke kanan saat Kyuhyun beranjak lalu membuka pakaiannya. Sebenarnya ia sempat kecewa mengingat Kyuhyun lebih memilih membuka bajunya terlebih dahulu daripada mengoral miliknya yang sudah mengacung tinggi.

Tapi mengingat junior Kyuhyun yang sama-sama terlihat ingin di manjakan, ia buang pikirannya itu. "Huh? Kau pikir hanya milikmu, hem, _hyung_? Kau tahu, 'kan, betapa aku menginginkanmu? Baiklah, kita adil saja, _okay_?" kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin, mengangkatkan dan memutarnya sehingga kini Sungmin menghadap juniornya. Lalu ia segera menarik kaki Sungmin membuat Sungmin jatuh dan berhadapan dengan junior Kyuhyun yang super tegang itu. Tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun memasukkan junior Sungmin lebih dulu membuat Sungmin memekik, "AAAHHH~~ K-KYUHYUNNIEEHHH~~"

Lama ia menikmati kuluman mulut Kyuhyun pada juniornya membuat ia lupa tugasnya. Saat merasakan Kyuhyun berhenti, ia membuka mata dan saat ingin protes, ia langsung mendecih kesal saat ia merasa lupa untuk juga memanjakan milik kekasihnya.

Sungmin langsung mengulumnya, mengabaikan kenikmatan yang ia terima pada juniornya. Setidaknya, ia juga harus membuat Kyuhyun merasa puas. Keduanya sama-sama memberikan kenikmatan pada junior mereka. Mengulum, menghisap bahkan sesekali menggigit membuat keduanya mendesah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasa, juniornya kekasihnya berkedut di dalam mulutnya. Sungmin yang tahu ia akan klimaks tetap fokus pada pekerjaan dan sebenarnya ia juga ingin membuat Kyuhyun-nya klimaks. Tapi—"AAANNHHHH~~" desahnya kemudian melepas kuluman bibirnya pada junior Kyuhyun ketika ia benar-benar klimaks. Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum setan dan mengangkat sang kekasih lalu menindihnya. "Ck! Kau nakal _hyung_."

"Anghhh~~" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mencubit _nipple_ miliknya. Membawa tangannya melingkar indah di leher Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam ciumannya. Sungmin berusaha mendominasi, namun tetap—Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih akhirnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir Kyuhyun menyedot-nyedot bibirnya. Membuat ia mengerang tertahan dan meremas-remas surai hitam milik kekasihnya. "A-aanhhh~~ Kyummphh~"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil terus melaksanakan aksinya. Memanjakan kembali junior Sungmin dengan mengocoknya, beriringan dengan turunnya area ciumannya. Menciptakan banyak kissmark kemerahan di leher mulus sang kekasih. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah merasakan kocokan tangan Kyuhyun serta gigitan kecil pada junior juga lehernya.

"K-kyuu~~ a-akuuhh datanghh~~ l-lagiihhh~ AARGHHHH~~" ujar serta teriak Sungmin saat ia kembali klimaks yang akhirnya cairannya mengotori tangan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa permisi, Kyuhyun langsung menanamkan dua jarinya di lubang Sungmin membuat kekasihnya memekik, "AAHHH~~ S-sakit Kyuhh~ Oohh..aahhh~" rintihnya yang akhirnya berubah jadi desahan.

Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan jarinya, melepas ciuman bibir di leher Sungmin dan beralih mengulum nipple Sungmin yang sudah mengeras. Dua kenikmatan yang di berikan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin menggelinjang tak bisa diam. "A-aahh..oohhh..K-kyuu~~ d-disanahhh—lagiihhh~~ Aaahhh~~" desahnya meminta Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Kyuhyun menuruti, menusuk Sungmin lagi dan lagi.

Tak tahan mendengar desahan Sungmin yang begitu seksi membuat Kyuhyun mencabut jarinya dan langsung menanamkan miliknya dalam sekali sentakan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin memekik kesakitan dan mengeluarkan air matanya saking tak bisa menahannya. "H-hiks.._a-appo_ Kyuhh~~ S-sakit-aaahhhh~~"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melepas kulumannya pada _nipple_ Sungmin lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata sang kekasih kemudian menciumnya. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang tengah di derita kekasih pink-nya. Ketika ia merasa Sungmin menaikkan pinggulnya—ia mulai bergerak mencari kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun menggenjot Sungmin dengan lembut. Membuat namja pink itu mendesah meminta lebih. "Aaahh—oohh Kyuhh~~ l-lagiihh~~ l-lebih dalamhhh, l-lebih cepaatthhh~~ Ahhh~~" desah Sungmin meminta. Kyuhyun mengabulkannya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Membuat ranjang yang tengah menjadi alas itu berdecit menyuarakan aktivitas mereka. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooh~~ Kyuhh~~ l-lagiihh~~ ah! Ah! Ah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Betapa ia merindukan namja di bawahnya ini. menahan rindu selama beberapa hari untuk kembali merasakan kenikmatan ini. Oh Tuhan~ dan kau memberikan ku hari yang panas ini? _Great! Truly, I really like it_, kekekeke, batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

Ia terus menggenjot Sungmin sampai Sungmin mengerang ingin klimaks, "A-aah~~ K-kyunniehh~ A-akuhh—akuhh datanghhh~~ Ngh!" desah Sungmin bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan putih yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Tak lama, Kyuhyun menyusul, "Aaaah~ kau nikmathh sekalihh, _chagiihh_."

Keduanya terengah-engah mencari udara. Mengusir hawa panas yang menyerang mereka. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dan membalikkan tubuh Sungmin kemudian kembali menancapkan miliknya, tentu saja Sungmin mengerang, "Oooh~~ Kyuuuhhh~~" Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai dan mengambil pinggang sang kekasih—menyuruhnya untuk menungging dengan kedua tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya. Sedangkan tangan Sungmin menahan berat tubuhnya dengan menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada kasur mereka.

Kyuhyun mulai kembali menggenjot Sungmin seraya tangannya bergerilya naik memilin _nipple_ milik Sungmin. Membuat namja itu lagi-lagi mendesah kenikmatan.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oooh~~ <em>therehh<em>~ Kyuhh~~ Ooh~" desah Sungmin terus menerus. Walaupun awalnya ia takut akan tiga hari itu. Tapi yakinlah, bahwa kelak ia pasti akan menikmati apa saja yang Kyuhyun suguhkan kepadanya. Seperti sekarang. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Erangan dan desahan semakin menghiasi kamar mereka. Tak peduli jikalau semua member dapat mendengar suara desahan Sungmin yang menggema itu. Yang mereka butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kenikmatan. Kenikmatan dunia yang membuat mereka gila akan hubungan tubuh ini.

Malam itu. Kyuhyun terus menanamkan juniornya dalam dan lebih dalam. Entah berapa ronde yang mereka lewati. Tak peduli betapa lelahnya. Asal nafsu mereka teratasi.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah meninggi. Namun pasangan itu belum mau membuka mata mereka. Mengingat sekitar jam enam pagi mereka baru tidur, itu juga dengan terpaksa mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka terlebih dahulu. Yang menurut Kyuhyun dapat di lanjutkan lagi hari ini. kekeke~<p>

Seorang dari mereka membuka matanya. Kemudian tersenyum melihat _namja_ lain yang masih pulas dalam tidurnya. Menyadari juniornya masih tertanam di _hole_ milik sang kekasih membuatnya jahil. Ia perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga juniornya kembali keluar masuk. Membuat _namja_ yang masih tertidur itu terbangun dan mendesah. "A-aahh Kyuhh~ S-sudah Oohh."

Namun _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum iblis dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menyeringai menatap sang kekasih. "Kau lupa, Min? Masih ada dua hari untukku—"

'GLEK'

Sungmin meneguk ludah susah payah.

"—dan jangan lupakan hari-hari yang terlewat kemarin," lanjutnya dan semakin menyeringai. Kembali menyerang Sungmin membuat _namja_ pink itu mendesah keras. "AANHHHHH~~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Kali ini dia benar-benar akan menghabiskan hari dengan terus berada di atas ranjang. Berolahraga dengan sang kekasih. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooh~ Kyuhh~~ d-disanaah aah~~" desah Sungmin meminta pada Kyuhyun untuk kembali menusuk prostatnya. Kyuhyun menuruti. "Aahh~~ Oohh."

Suara desahan itu semakin menggema. Kyuhyun membawa wajah sang kekasih menghadapnya. Kemudian menciumnya ganas, memasukkan keseluruhan bibir Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Melumat habis bibir plump itu tanpa henti. "Emphh Kyummhh~~ Ammhhh~" erang Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin-nya.

Kyuhyun terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menusuk kembali titik kenikmatan namja pink di bawahnya. Membuat Sungmin terus mendesah akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun—menyuarakan kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya setelah Kyuhyun melepas lumatannya. "Ah! Ah! Ah! _Therehh_—Kyuhh ahhh—" desah Sungmin terus meminta. Kyuhyun hanya menuruti.

Sambil terus menusuk titik kenikmatan sang _bunny_, Kyuhyun yang merasa tangan dan bibirnya menganggur, segera menyambar _nipple_ dan junior Sungmin yang sudah kembali mengeras dan tegang. Satu tangannya memilin _nipple_ Sungmin, dan satu tangannya lagi mengocok cepat junior milik sang kekasih membuat Sungmin benar-benar mendesah keras. "AANHHH! Oooh~ _ani_! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooh~ Cho Kyuhh—hyunnhhh ngghhh~~"

Suara kenikmatan yang di keluarkan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Mendorong juniornya jauh lebih dalam, mempercepat kocokannya dan pilinan tangannya berubah jadi remasan. Tangan Sungmin juga tak tinggal diam, ia meremas-remas rambut Kyuhyun, berusaha menyuarakan apa yang ia rasakan. "AAH! AH! Ngh~ Kyuhh, l-lebih cepath—Oooh~" pintanya lagi.

Persatuan mereka terus berlanjut. Sungmin yang merasakan tiga kenikmatan sekaligus tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak klimaks. Ia melenguh, meremas erat rambut Kyuhyun dan berkata lirih. "A-aku datanghhh."

Dan cairan itu bermuncratan sempurna mengenai tangan dan perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri masih sibuk menanamkan juniornya. Terus mendorongnya lebih dalam sampai akhirnya ia merasa bahwa juniornya berkedut-kedut. "A-ah Minnieh _chagih_, a-aku datanghh."

Setelah berucap, cairan putih itu langsung saja melesak keluar di dalam _hole_ Sungmin, sebagian keluar karena tak mampu menahan banyaknya cairan yang Kyuhyun keluarkan. Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Namun ia kembali menyeringai saat merasakan dinding _hole_ Sungmin yang menyempit dan membuat juniornya kembali menegang. Dan Sungmin? Hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun horror. "K-kyu, a-aku—b-bukan—Ah! Ah! Ah!"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh <em>thereehh<em> Kyuhh ahh!" Sungmin masih terus mendesah mendapat tusukan junior Kyuhyun di _hole_nya. Kali ini posisi mereka sudah berubah. Kini mereka menggunakan _doggy style_. Sungmin menungging dengan Kyuhyun di belakangnya yang memegang _bottom_-nya keras. "Oh! Ah! Oh! Kyuhyun aahhh ohhh!" sungmin tak bisa menahan desahannya setiap kali junior Kyuhyun mengenai titik prostatnya.

Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah mendapat perlakukan dari sang kekasih.

Tengah hari telah berlalu. Jam dinding kini telah menunjukkan waktu petang. Heyo~ berapa lama mereka bercinta, eh? Tanpa sadar dan peduli akan waktu. Karena memang yang mereka butuhkan sekarang adalah kepuasan, eoh?

"Aannhhh—" desah keduanya saat mereka klimaks (lagi). Keduanya jatuh di atas kasur dengan Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin. Masih dengan keadaan tubuh yang menyatu. Nafas mereka memburu. Mereka membuka mulut seakan berlomba untuk mendapatkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun di samping itu, keduanya tersenyum. Betapa liarnya mereka jikalau sudah di atas ranjang?

"Hah~ hah~ hah~ a-aku lelah sekali Kyu~" adu Sungmin. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak berniat mengakhirinya. "Hari ini belum berakhir Min. Bagaimana kalau kau berada di atasku, hem?"

'DEG'

Mata Sungmin melotot mendengarkan kalimat itu.

Dan terjadilah terus, beberapa ronde lagi yang akan terlewat setelah ini.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Matahari pagi kembali datang. Hari ini tepat tanggal 3—dimana seorang <em>Magnae<em> dari _Boyband_ terkenal berulang tahun. Hei, adakah yang bertanya kenapa sejak dua hari yang lalu mereka berdua bebas dari tugas? Ah entahlah. Mungkin sang leader sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga tak ingin mengganggu.

Seorang _namja_ pecinta pink—membuka matanya pelan. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dengan tangan yang bertumpu di dada seseorang. Ya—dada kekasihnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah mengingat betapa liarnya ia kemarin. Saat sang kekasih—menyuruhnya untuk berada di atas—dalam percintaan mereka.

_Namja_ bernama Sungmin itu menutup mukanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini menjadi sangat merah. Dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat badannya juga bergerak—menimbulkan kembali gesekan antara _hole_-nya dengan junior sang kekasih. Dan tanpa sadar, ia melenguh akibat perbuatannya. "Nggh—"

'SRET'

Dua tangan menangkap pinggulnya. Dan orang itu menyeringai. "Ternyata kau masih ingat kalau kita belum selesai, _hyung-ah_," ujar _namja_ di bawahnya—sang kekasih—Cho Kyuhyun. "Ah! Ah! Kyuhh—a-aku mandihh dulu aahhh~~" jawab Sungmin setengah mendesah. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. "Tentu saja kita harus melakukan satu ronde dulu _hyung_ di atas kasur ini. posisinya kan sudah pas," kata Kyuhyun dan menaik-turunkan Sungmin membuat juniornya kembali keluar masuk di _hole_ Minnie _bunny_-nya.

"AHHH! KYUHHH!" desah Sungmin keras ketika junior Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh prostatnya. Ia terus menumpukan tangannya pada dada Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mendongak, mulutnya terbuka. Mendesah hebat saat berkali-kali junior Kyuhyun menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. "AAAH! AH!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Menatap sang kekasih senang. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menghentikan tangannya untuk menaik-turunkan Sungmin. Membuat _namja_ pink yang tengah menikmatinya protes. "K-kyu~ _w-waeyoohh_h?" tanyanya setengah mendesah. Kyuhyun hanya balas menatapnya membuat Sungmin kesal. Dengan keinginan sendiri, Sungmin kembali menaik-turunkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit membantunya. "AAHHH! OOOHHH! _SHIT_! I-iniihh nikmathhh Kyuhh~~ OOHHHHH!"

Dan persetubuhan itu kembali berlanjut. Keduanya begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka kali ini. tak lama tubuh keduanya mengejang—lalu klimaks secara bersamaan. Sungmin jatuh menindih Kyuhyun—kemudian Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Menatap kekasihnya lembut—tersenyum sangat manis. "_S-saengil C-chukaeh_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. S-semoga kau—hah—tambah dewasa, hem? M-maaf aku tak b-bisahh memberikan apa-a-apa."

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. "_Aniyo_. Kau tahu. Tiga hari ini sudah menjadi hadiah untukku. Terimakasih Minnie-_ah_. Nah sekarang, ayo kita ke kamar mandi. Tadi katanya kau mau mandi. Kita harus cepat, karena kita masih punya banyak waktu yang bisa kita lewati dengan berpuluh-puluh ronde mungkin, _chagi_, hem?"

Sungmin melotot—menahan Kyuhyun ketika ingin membawanya. Dan berteriak, "KYU _ANDWAEEEEE_!"

Tetapi teriakkan itu hanya angin lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"AH! AH! AH!"<p>

"OH! KYU! AH! DI SANAAHHHHH!"

"Kyu-aah~~ l-lagih! Oooh! Ugh!"

"KYUUUUUHHH~ L-lebih cepathhhh!"

"AH! AH! AH!"

Dan teriakkan-teriakkan kenikmatan Sungmin menggema. Bukan hanya dalam kamar mandi mereka—namun juga ke seluruh penjuru _dorm_ yang membuat semua member—geleng-geleng di tambah mendesah lesu. Karena sudah tiga hari mereka mendengar suara yang sama. Yaitu desahan Lee Sungmin.

Di tambah—mereka bingung harus memberikan kejutan bagaimana ke Kyuhyun kalau orang yang ulang tahunnya sibuk bercinta.

Oh _hell_!, batin semuanya.

Mereka hanya bisa menunggu—ketika pasangan paling fenomenal a.k.a KyuMin, berhenti dari kegiatan cinta mereka. Entah sampai kapan. Semoga saja besok berakhir, aaamin, seru batin member Super Junior yang lain dengan memberikan _deathglare_ pada _author_. Dan _author_ hanya bisa ngangguk-nggangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lalu KyuMin?<p>

Keduanya kembali tertidur lelah di atas kasur. Karena ternyata, mereka sudah pindah tempat lagi, ckck.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan—lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tertidur. Mencium dahi—hidung—pipi lalu bibir sang kekasih di bawahnya. Kemudian berkata dengan amat sangat pelan yang terdengar seperti bisikan. "_Happy birthday my_ Kyuhyunnie. Semoga tahun ini kau tambah mencintaiku dan lebih memperhatikanku, hihihi. _Saranghae_ Kyu. _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_. Semoga dengan ini—kau menyukai hadiahku. _Saranghae_—_yeongwonhi_ :D" kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya lagi di atas dada Kyuhyun—lalu tertidur beberapa saat kemudian. Kyuhyun yang memang belum terlalu pulas, membuka matanya. Mengusap pelan surai hitam milik sang kekasih dan berucap. "_Nado_ _saranghae_ _hyung_. Terimakasih untuk hadiahnya. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukainya. _Nado saranghae_—_nado jeongmal saranghadaguyo_—_yeongwonhi_ :D"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb <strong>_**: Hyaaaa selesai juga. Maaf kalau jelek.**

**Tapi mau tau pendapat kalian :D**

**.**

**Ohya, **_**happy birthday**_** Kyu **_**appa**_** #telat**

**Semoga kau cepat-cepat mengumumkan bahwa KyuMin itu **_**REAL**_**!**

**Aaamin :D**

**.**

_**Ne**_**, jadi gimana?**

**Saya butuh **_**like, comment**_**, kritik dan sarannya^^**

**Makasih sebelumnya.**

**.**

**_Fujimoto Yumi_**


End file.
